shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Heir: Chapter 4
The Way Out The room began to flood with shadowy seekers. At this point the entire building was rumbling. Argo noticed something, the time remaining hadn't been announced for a while. Everyone was looking around at the seekers that were now swarming the room like a flood of water. Naomi saw Dalenora distracted and decided not to waste the opportunity. She leaped over to the desk that Argo's chest was sitting on and she grabbed it. Dalenora was right next to her, ready to strike. Naomi: Damn! She knew he was going to strike her. And her hands were full, so she could not defend herself. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Dalenora's fist slowly came down towards her face for a punch. Suddenly, one of Argo's heads blocked it. Naomi darted away from Dalenora and jumped next to Argo. Dalenora: Hah! You think that matters now? You may have the chest, but you don't know where the exits are, and there's no way you'd have enough time to look for one. Looks like this is the end for you, scum. Dalenora vanished swiftly out of the room, leaving Argo, Naomi, and the swarm of seekers behind. Argo: We need to find a way out, now! Suddenly, a high pitched beep echoed the building, it was the announcement of the time remaining. Announcement: T minus 5 minutes remaining. Argo felt a hand violently grab his shoulder. The mindless seekers were closing in on them. Argo summoned the floating ring of heads around him and spun them, knocking back the seekers that were closing in. Argo: Naomi! Where are you! He had lost sight of her in the madness. Naomi grabbed Argo's shirt from behind and started running. Naomi: Can you make a path? Argo: Roger that! Argo used his heads to force a path through the sea of ferocious seekers blocking their way. The two headed straight for the door they came in from. Tons of hands were grabbing at Argo. Argo: Damn it! I don't think we can make it! The crowd was too thick. Suddenly, they busted through the door. The hallway wasn't as bad as the room was. Argo had guessed, maybe since there are only 5 minutes remaining, the seekers are more ferocious than usual. There were still some seekers roaming the hallways. Argo: Why didn't I just do this earlier! Argo used two of his heads to lift himself and Naomi in the air. They were now flying and zipping through the hallways of the building, frantically searching for an exit. They took twists and turns down countless corridors. Naomi was sure she was lost at this point. They had gone up countless flights of stairs, through countless hallways and rooms. No luck. There were no chests or den den mushi's like Juno talked about. Argo: What if he was lying about the chests being next to the exit. Naomi looked at Argo. Suddenly, the two stopped flying. They ran into someone else. Another one of Argo's brothers, Kayn. Kayn looked over at the two, then smirked. Kayn: Whats a pathetic runt like you doing here. I outta kill you- Argo used one of his heads to fling Kayn away from them into the darkness of the building, cutting him off mid-sentence. Argo: Sorry, I don't have time to deal with your crap right now! Naomi began to recall all the things that had happened up until now. After a moment of thought she came to a conclusion. Naomi: Argo, every time we've found a room, it's been triggered by some sort of hidden lever or something. Argo: So....? Naomi: Soooo, us just flying around searching rooms isn't going to help. We need to find hidden levers or buttons. Argo sighed. They both continued flying, only this time they flew low, looking for switches and levers. They both came to a huge room. It looked like a ball room. Argo: Lets split up in here and search- Announcement: T minus 60 seconds Argo and Naomi both frantically looked at each other. They both flew off and searched high and low with no luck. Argo was beginning to feel very frustrated. Argo: Damn it come on!! Naomi had a thought. She looked at the large chandelier in the center of this room and immediately thought of the previous one that triggered the hidden vents. She shook her head and sighed. Naomi: Argo! I have an idea, come with me! Argo rushed over to her, not even taking the time to respond. The two flew straight up for the Chandelier. Naomi: If this doesn't work, we really are done for. Argo knew exactly what Naomi was getting at. He also remembered the previous room with the chandelier. Argo and Naomi both grabbed an end of the chandelier and pulled. Nothing was happening. Announcement: 20...19...18...17- Argo: Shut the hell up! We know! Argo began to frantically pull with all his might, as did Naomi. Finally, it budged. A square opened up in the ceiling. Without thinking, Naomi and Argo both flew in. It led to an attic type room. Sure enough, Juno was right. In this dark room, there was a pedestal that Argo assumed the chest belonged. That meant this was either the room where his chest was, or where one of his brother's chests were. Argo looked around for a den den mushi. Naomi: What are you doing? The exit is right there! Argo: Juno said there was a den den mushi. I gotta find it! Announcement:'10...9...8...7- ''Argo and Naomi were rushing around the room. Just when Argo was going to give up, he saw the den den mushi under a pile of books. He rushed over there and grabbed it. Naomi and Argo both flew for the window that led to the outside. '''Announcement: 3...2...1... The two shattered the window as they frantically flew out. Neither of them looked back. The force of the explosion behind them pushed them faster than they were already flying. The two fell out of the sky. Argo had passed out because he was more exhausted than he thought, resulting in the heads that were carrying them through the air to disappear. As debris from the building flew everywhere, Naomi and Argo both fell into the nearby river that was next to the house. As they crashed, Naomi remembered how Argo was a devil fruit user. Naomi: Crap! He's gonna drown. She regained her barrings, then swam for Argo, who was still unconscious and sinking fast. Naomi grabbed him, then swam up to the surface of the deep river. The current was strong, and the two were being dragged towards a waterfall that led into the ocean. Naomi spotted a rock in the middle of the river and managed to use all of her remaining strength to boost herself and Argo onto that rock. She dragged his unconscious body onto the rock, and fell on her back, out of exhaustion. She just laid there for a moment, with the setting sun beating on her cheek. Naomi: Argo...Argo wake up! She slapped his face, shocking Argo awake. He coughed up water from his lungs then gasped for air. Argo sat up and realized they were both sitting on a rock in the middle of a rushing river. Argo: What happened? Naomi: We fell into this river after we flew out from that window and you passed out. Argo rubbed his head. He then felt the small den den mushi in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Argo: We should get to somewhere with walls so we can watch this thing. Naomi looked at the burning building they had just escaped from, then at Argo. She nodded. After a long, silent walk through the forest, the two found a cave. As they entered, both Naomi and Argo sat down out of exhaustion. Argo pulled the den den mushi from his pocket and sat it down. He turned it on and sure enough, a video of Ecstasy was projected onto the cave walls. Ecstasy: So...You've successfully made it this far...good for you. Now, the real hunt can begin. To Be Continued Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Stories